Prohibida Tentaciòn
by KuroNeko1296
Summary: Y ella, esa aterrorizante muñeca rota, no era más que su sobrina de quince años… Él era su tío de veinticinco, su oscuro caballero, el hombre que con gusto daría la vida por ella: la niña que tanto amaba. TikyxRoad


_**Prohibida Tentación**_

_**Capítulo uno**_

Ella era una bella y aterrorizante muñeca rota, él era un caballero de doble vida; ella era una infantil amante de lo dulce, el seguidor de lo amargo; el odiaba sus gestos burlones y su vestimenta de niña buena, ella su cara de fastidio y porte de hombre de sociedad. A él lo enloquecían sus berrinches caprichosos y ella amaba que eso ocurriese.

Él era un adicto a lo tentador, lo sucio y lo oscuro, un adicto a lo prohibido y al placer.

Y ella, esa aterrorizante muñeca rota, no era más que su sobrina de quince años…

…Él era su tío de veinticinco, su oscuro caballero, el hombre que con gusto daría la vida por ella: la niña que tanto amaba.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que se hallaban en las entrañas del lobo, muy adentro y en el fondo, en un lugar de penumbras.

El conde milenario no permitiría tal osadía de ambas partes. Su clan estaba en lo más alto del prestigio social y no se arriesgaría a que tal reputación cayera en picada por una estupidez tan grande como aquella. Él tenía que actuar, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

.

Inconscientemente se removía de forma inquietada, sintiendo sus juguetones y traviesos ojos sobre todo su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, tratando de descifrar las palabras ocultas tras sus orbes, analizando su forma de actuar, devorándolo y acechándolo.

Simulando naturalidad paseó sus dedos entre los sedosos rizos de su cabellera, despeinándolos un poco en el proceso y observado de soslayo a la dueña de tan molesto mirar. Fue peor. Su fastidiosa sonrisa estaba allí, plasmada en su joven rostro, burlándose de él.

Chasqueó la lengua claramente enfadado y cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos, siendo interrumpido ahora por un hombre de cabello azulado, porte aristócrata y personalidad despreocupada.

-Onii-Sama- Levantándose a su encuentro saludó el joven con una educada reverencia

-Tikky-Kun- Fue la contesta dada para luego proseguir- Es un placer tenerte acá luego de tanto tiempo, han transcurrido ya seis meses, si mal no recuerdo. Eh recibido el informe que has enviado, gracias a todos esos datos el negocio va bastante bien. Si seguimos así podremos extendernos, de seguro, hasta Rusia y Suecia.- Una mujer de vestimenta elegante fue a parar dentro de la habitación, interrumpiendo el monólogo del peli-azulado.

-Danna-Sama, Road-Chan, Allen-San espera por vosotros en el vestíbulo- Agregó ella, reparando luego en la presencia del moreno- ¡Tykky! ¡Qué gusto verte!- Hizo saber dando un abrazo a su cuñado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante la menor del grupo, quien chocantemente agregó:

-Madre, no deberíamos hacer esperar más a mi prometido-.

¨Prometido¨ repitió la mente de Tikky más de una vez, preguntándose cómo iba a ser aquello posible. Los desdeñosos ojos de Road lo observaron fijamente con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia al notar su semblante.

Road Kamelot, la hija de su hermano mayor. La niña de mirada fría y escrutadora, de apariencia inocente que él había manchado con anterioridad en un sinfín de actos corrompidos y pecaminosos, su prohibida tentación.

La niña que ahora era prometida de un peliblanco no mucho mayor que ella.

…

_**N.A**_: Algo corto, lo sé, pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de sí deba seguir redactándola. Tengo muchas ideas en mente sobre el que hacer de esta historia aunque todo dependerá de ustedes. Si les ha gustado por favor háganmelo saber a través de un comentario. La diferencia entre Tikky y Road es en realidad de trece años, pero me pareció mucho y por ello es que la eh puesto de diez. No creo que haya lemón por el simple hecho de que soy pésima escribiéndolo, aun así puede que intente algo que llegue la menos al lime.

Sé que tengo una mente corrompida por hacer algo así, pero créanme que desde que termine de ver el anime no eh podido dejar de pensar en la inexistente relación incestuosa entre ambos personajes. ¿Qué puedo decir? Para mí es perfecto: incesto y gran diferencia de edad, conjugándolo con eso de que road es un tanto sádica y Tikky desborda esa energía tan propia de él que ¡aff! Me siento en el paraíso.

Ya dejo de hablar de mis fetiches extraños y los dejo para que me comenten que les ha parecido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
